This proposal outlines a coordinated program of research and training in the are of psychosomatic disorders, with the specific focus being headache in children. Three main investigations are proposed. Investigation 1 contains 6 separate studies. Studies 1 and 2 involve controlled comparisons of biofeedback, relaxation, and no-treatment (self-monitoring alone) for remediating 2 types of headache, migraine and muscle contraction. Study 3 analyses the utility of providing a second course of treatment to individuals who fail to respond adequately in Studies 1 and 2 (treatment cross-over). Information collected during an extensive pre-treatment assessment (headache history, psychological tests, psychophysiological responding, and headache monitoring) will be analyzed to identify possible predictors of treatment response. Study 4 consists of a prospective 2-year follow-up of all treated subjects, which also analyzes whether booster treatments can enhance maintenance of threatment gains. Study 5 seeks to illuminate the psychophysiology of headache by studying participants when having and when not having headache. Study 6 involves analysis of antecedents of headache. Investigation 2 will compare the information obtained from the child headache sufferers during pre-treatment evaluation to information obtained from samples of (a) matched headache-free peer controls, (b) adult headache sufferers, and (c) adult headache-free controls. Investigation 3 will explore the feasibility of delivering the most successful treatment from Investigation 1 in a more cost-efficient manner, by reducing therapist contacts and comparing this largely home-based format to an office-based format. The complementary training program focuses on 3 areas: (a) analysis of complex data by use of on- and off-line microcomputers, (b) neurological bases of behavior, and (c) physiology and biochemistry of stress. Sponsors for the training program include Drs. K.D. Barron, (Albany Medical Center), E.B. Blanchard (SUNYA), B.E. Chi (SUNYA) J.A. Ramaley (SUNYA), and B.B. Svare (SUNYA).